1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus applied to a digital camera, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus storing an image signal in any one of a plurality of directories each of which is created as necessary and time information based on a time counter is assigned to.
2. Description of the Background
In a case of recording a photographed image signal onto a recording medium, each image signal is stored in a directory created in the recording medium. When one directory becomes full, another directory is newly created, and the image signal is stored in the new directory. Each directory is supplied with time information based on a time counter at a time of creating. Accordingly, if a latest directory is specified on the basis of the time information, and the image signal is stored in the latest directory, the image signal is accumulated in each directory in order of creating the directory. Thus, it is possible to manage the image signal with ease.
However, when a time indicated by the time counter is modified retroactive to the past, the time information according to the modified time counter is assigned to a directory to be created after that. Thereupon, even if the latest directory is specified on the basis of the time information, the specified directory is a full directory created in the past, and therefore, it is impossible to store the image signal in the directory. Furthermore, a free space generated by erasing one part of the image signal allows the image signal to be stored in the directory, however; this causes a storing destination of the image signal to be out of sequence. That is, if a setting of the time counter is modified retroactive to the past, it is impossible to properly manage the image signal.